kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Tough Love
- Elishka leaves 200 - Elishka stays|quest_giver = Innkeeper of the Broken Wheel (tip-off) Executioner Hermann|image1 = Tough Love.jpg|next_quest = Money for Old Rope}}'Tough Love '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''After hearing a rumour from the Innkeeper of the Broken Wheel Tavern, Henry will ride to Gallows hill near Rattay. A woman named Elishka is crying outside the executioner's home, and you should speak to Executioner Hermann to find out what is troubling her. Synopsis ''Herman the Executioner is trying to help the widow Elishka. Only living with an executioner brings all sorts of problems. Objectives *Find out about the weeping woman from the executioner. **Talk to Elishka. ***(Optional) Find out more from the Bailiff. ****Find out more about Elishka´s husband´s family from the scribe. *****Get embrocation for the scribe. ******(Optional) Go and see Elishka´s husband´s family. *******Find a home for Elishka * Go back to Hermann and Elishka and decide what she should do. **(Optional) Talk to Executioner Hermann. Walkthrough After riding past Gallows hill, Henry will notice a young woman named Elishka sobbing outside the home of the executioner, Hermann. She's not interested in talking though, so head into the yard to speak to Hermann. As it turns out, he executed her husband - legally, of course. Since then, as Elishka has no one else, Hermann has attempted to take care of her, but she is deeply unhappy. Hermann confesses that he wants her to stay, but sadly acknowledges that his life is not for everyone. Being an executioner, although well-paying and some-what respectable, makes Hermann a social pariah, and anyone he associates with is avoided too. He asks Henry to ask around, as Elishka's husband might have some family who will take her in. Speak to the sobbing Elishka, who will reveal her family all died of the plague, and she married a man with a bad reputation. She does mention that her husband has some family, but she never saw them. However, given her husband's less-than-stellar record with the law, she expects the Bailiff and his catchpoles might be of more assistance. Head over to Rattay to speak to the Bailiff, who isn't very helpful, but after some convincing he may advise Henry to see the Scribe. If you fail the skill check or decide to figure it out for yourself, he'll be sure to warn you not ''to bother the scribe. Bailiff's Stats Ask the scribe about the records, or alternatively, tell him the Bailiff sent you. Unfortunately, the Scribe is consumed by his knee pains, so you will need to go and get him an embrocation potion. Luckily, the Apothecary downstairs sells them, or else make one yourself. The scribe then informs Henry that the records of the Rathaus are for important matters, not inconsequential things like the serfs. However, it turns out he used to play dice with Mishek, Elishka's father in law, and tells you that they live just east of Rattay. Go to their farm, where Mishek lives with his elderly wife. Question the elderly woman, who bluntly states she is not interested in helping anyone, much less a "useless girl" she has never heard of. Henry can try to tell her what he thinks of her, but she's having none of it. He can either convince, bribe or threaten her into letting Elishka stay with them. Elderly woman's Stats The old woman will agree, but makes it clear she has no intention of treating her daughter-in-law well. Travel back to Gallows hill and speak to Elishka and Hermann. There, Henry will have two options. The first is to convince Hermann and Elishka that leaving is the best thing for her. The two will say their goodbyes, and Hermann makes Elishka promise that she will be happy. She swears to it, and the two part, with Hermann clearly struggling with internal conflict, and Elishka looking back over her shoulder, hoping he'll say more. Nevertheless, talk to Herman and you'll earn 125 , you heartless monster. Alternatively, tell them the truth - that this family isn't very nice, and Elishka will be unhappy there. Ask Hermann if he wants her to stay, and he will confess that he has had feelings for her for years - and now, in a cruel twist, she is living under his roof but it causes her grief. Go back to Elishka and tell her she should stay with Hermann. At first, she is hesitant, pointing out she will be an outcast if she does, even if Hermann treats her well. An exasperated Henry scolds her for her foolishness, and points out that Hermann has been in love with her for years. Elishka timidly asks Hermann if she can stay and a clearly elated Hermann agrees, sweeping her into his arms. Then, speaking to the ecstatic Hermann earns you 200 . So if the thought of uniting two people in love doesn't appeal to you, there's always the extra cash to think about. Notes *The cash reward from Hermann does not happen automatically. You have to talk to him once more after the quest completes. *''Once told about the Black chronicle, Henry will have the option of telling the scribe he can't read (even if he can), and need information on Lubosh. This is part of Mysterious Ways, and the chronicle does not appear to have any information pertinent to Tough Love. '' * ''Murdering the old couple will cause Elishka to wonder if this is God's way of telling her to stay with Hermann. *''If Elishka is convinced to live with the old couple, she will appear at their residence within a day's time, but cannot be spoken to.'' Category:Side Quests